Assasin
by feensta
Summary: When her mother is assassinated, kierriea sets out to find the killer. meanwhile the elves have been called back across the sea to fight in the final' battle
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
In the Gray Havens, across the sea from middle earth, lightening split the sky and thunder shook the earth. Galadriel pulled her light gray cloak around her shoulders a shuddered. A slight smile could be seen on her tightly pursed lips as her favorite son, Elrond walked briskly into her chamber. The sight of his grim face quickly banished all traces of the smile from Galariel's face.  
  
"Mother, its begun."  
  
She knew it was coming all along, but when the news finally came, she wasn't prepared for the rush of emotions, and the shock of the news.  
  
The last battle, the final destruction of middle earth had finally begun, and all would be lost unless the elves left Valinor and helped the last free people of middle earth to destroy Maldrigo, the last enemy.  
  
"I almost pity the men; but its not if they where meant to live forever like us, they are only mortal." (Elrond)  
  
"Well how did you earn immortality my son? You did nothing special that gave you everlasting life. Besides it sometimes feels more like a curse than a blessing sometimes. They need our help..and they deserve it as well."  
  
"You know the price, what It would do to us, and our race."  
  
"Aye that I do, but do you know what would happen if we didn't go to help?"  
  
"They would die, as they would have eventually, so why does what we do even matter?"  
  
"You've changed since we came over the Sea Elrond", said Galadreil as she slowly overlooked her son, who had once been the wisest elf in Imladris. "If you can live for all eternity with the guilt of knowing that you didn't go to help when our help was needed most.."  
  
"THEY WOULD DIE ANYWAY! YOU KNOW WHAT IS AT STAKE!"  
  
"Why do you want to live forever? What as immortality given you? A broken heart forever sore with the loss of your daughter? Do you want to live with grief and loss forever? Do you want to see the world decay around you and know that you will never decay, that you will be there even when the ocean washes away the land, and everything is in darkness? Is that what you want?!"  
  
"I may not want to live forever, but why should I want to end my life now? Why does middle earth need freedom, they had it once before, and just lost it again. They can't hold on to it-THEY DON'T DESERVE IT"  
  
"Then why did you fight for freedom against Sauron twice before? Was it because you wanted Middle Earth to be free? Or was it because you thought they were undeserving of freedom?"  
  
"I fought for the freedom of my children!"  
  
"Then fight for your great grand children..Arwen's children and grandchildren...Should they have to live in a world of darkness, as slaves to a dark lord on a dark throne?"  
  
"You're right, I do have to hope that those children can survive and live their lives, even if mine must be lost. I had forgotten that Arwen had children, so grieved was I of her death. I'll call up my warriors, and send those who are willing back across the sea, to fight."  
  
"Why must you sound so hopeless my son?"  
  
"Because I have no hope of ever seeing my child ever again."  
  
"Perhaps you shall see her again someday.If you hurry she may still be there."  
  
"No she will not-Don't make me long for her and grieve for her like I did at first. I can't live for her anymore; I can't spend my life wishing for someone who will never come back no matter how much I wish for her."  
  
"I'm sorry dear boy."  
  
"I must go and call the elves to battle."  
  
"Thank you son."  
  
Galadriel turned away from her son to look out from her window into the wavy, white capped sea.  
  
Then Elrond left the room, and true to his words, he called up his soldiers from their post in the armory under the white palace. He called for an emergency meeting to be held early then next morning. He was quite decided that whomever was willing would be sent across the sea to fight.  
  
In a room far above the garden, his beautiful mother watched him order the solders around. She smiled at the leader son had become, and quietly reminisced about when he was born nearly 10 millennia ago. He was her first son, and her last. She smiled to herself, and then turned her attention to the dark chaotic sea to her left.  
  
She didn't notice the dark figure who slowly entered the room and made its way to stand behind her. She didn't notice the figure pull a long steel blade wreathed in a silver fire out from the fold's of it's black cloak. She didn't notice the blade across her slim throat until it was too late. Before she could do anything the intruder had slit her throat and cruelly laughed as she struggled to stand upright, and eventually when she fell to the ground. He watched the life drain out of her steadily like the pool of blood that settled around her head turning the once beautiful gold locks to a dark blood red. After a few minutes the figure turned and left as quietly as it had come-it's task was done. He had done as his master had ordered.  
  
Galadriel, the lady of light was dead. 


	2. Assassin

Chapter One-The Funeral  
Three stories below the room that contained the dead, but still bleeding body of her mother, a young elf of about 15,000 or so lay on the ground sharpening her twin swords. Across the sea in middle earth there was a battle to fight, and she didn't plan on missing out on this one, it won't be like last time she promised herself. As she lay on her bed and dreamed of the glory she could win in battle, a man came running down the hall screaming, "She's dead, my lady, my Queen, Alas she is dead, her life's blood poured around her, She's dead, Alas my lady dead and gone!"  
  
When she heard this news, the girl sprang up off her bed and sprinted up the stair's to her mother's room and saw that the man had spoken the truth. On the floor Galadriel lay dead and cold with a cut across her neck. Like everything else about her mother, her neck had been beautiful. Now it was marred and soaked in blood. The girl knelt beside her mother and picked up her hand. As she was stroking her fingers whispering, "Come back, oh please come back.." She noticed the silver ring that was beginning to slip off the finger of her mother. She recognized it at once as Nemha, the ring of water.  
  
Like the One Ring, this ring had realized its time had come for a new bearer.who better than this girl, the daughter of Galadriel? The girl had courage, daring, and the power of her mother.  
  
When the girl saw the ring fall off her mother's finger she uncoinsioucsly picked it up and placed it on her own finger. When she slid it on her long finger, she felt the power surge through her. Every emotion she had was magnified tenfold, and she felt the power of death and grief, begin to overtake her body. She began to weep uncontrollably and her tears trailed down her face and landed on that of her mother. A dark spinning sensation overcame her and the last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms holding her up and brining her to her room.  
  
When she woke up later that night, this first thing she saw was a long white beard..She followed the beard to the face of its owner and saw the face of Gandalf the white looking at the wall with tears upon his cheeks. When he had noticed she had woken up he gave her a hug and they cried for the loss of their lady together.  
  
The presence of the ring on her finger began to drive Gandalf mad after a few days until her finally cracked saying, " You have to leave the ring behind, it only causes loneliness and pain."  
  
"Never, it's the only thing of hers I have, besides it came to me, it wants me to have it and take care of it. It's the only thing I have to remind me of her.please try to understand.''  
  
"I understand why you want it, really I do, but I know that it will only drive you mad, and kill you eventually.I can't bear to loose you to It as well."  
  
"It's the only thing of her I have left, the only reminder of who she was.I need to remember her.I can't just forget her, and forget that she was my mother."  
  
"I loved your mother too, but I am just trying to help you. If you just let the ring go it will be so much easier for you, for everyone. Let the legacy of Galadriel be buried with her!"  
  
"I'll think about it Gandalf dear.let us talk of something else now please.?"  
  
"Yes indeed let us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was three weeks after the murder of Galadriel that her body was finally laid to rest. Every elf from every kingdom came to see her one last time before she was lain in the newly erected stone vault for all eternity. She was placed in a coffin of crystal and inlaid with gold. She looked exactly like she had in life, with flowing golden locks, and pale, yet perfect skin. She still wore her white lace gown, and her crown of gold. She still looked like the revered lady of light.  
  
When he came up to pay his last respects, Gandalf noticed that the ring of water, still lay on her fingers, the time of the rings had truly come to an end. 


	3. disclaimer

Disclaimer Woopsies I forgot the disclaimer Most of the places in this book and a few of the characters belong to J.J tolkein but the rest is mine-lol R/r please 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
In a lush field, the youngest daughter of Galadriel stood over a white stone vault, and as she gazed at the golden words written on the door she began to silently weep. She put the golden Elanor flower on her mother's grave and knelt in the damp earth. "I watch the sunrise, and have come to say my final good byes." She paused to wipe the new fallen tears from her cheek and began to whisper to the grave again. " I want you to know that I will never forget you, or everything that you have done for me. You were the greatest mother that I could have ever hoped for. You showed me everything I know, and you made me who I am. Where ever I go I will always love you. Good bye." She then stood up and began to walk away from the grave. A slight wind began to rise, and a faint voice could be heard repeating the same words over and over. As she stopped to listen she heard the voice of her mother saying, "And I will always love you my daughter..my dear Kierriea.Never forget me.I'll love you all your life.For all of time..."  
Back at the palace Kierriea went to the study of her only brother, the Lord Elrond. She grew nervous as she always did, when she walked up to his great desk made of dark mahogany and flowing silver eleven script. He peered over the top down at the young woman and impatiently asked what she wanted. Her reply was unexpected, even to him.  
"Brother, I want to go over the Sea with you. I want to fight for the freedom of my family, of the race of men."  
"Don't be ridiculous Kierriea.The Battle field is a place for men wit skill, not for a young elf untried in battle still half driven mad with grief over loosing her mother."  
"You know I am the best elf with twin swords in all of our country! And I'm not half mad either."  
"You just want to go as a suicide mission because you can't live with out her."  
"I am going to honor her memory. Its what she would have wanted, and what she would have done herself. I am doing this for her, not because of what happened. Doing this could help me to understand who she was, and who I am." So moved was he by these words that Elrond began to consider taking her across the Sea of Sunder to fight in Middle Earth so he said, "If you want to go, prove to me that your worthy."  
"As you wish."  
With out another word, she slid her two swords out of the two sheathes, and threw them at the door pinning his guard fast to the wall. She then slid the knife out of her boot, and held Elrond captive to its strength against his bare neck.  
  
In the great hall of the palace, the many sights and sounds of the elves preparing for battle could be seen and heard. In the back of the room sat a smaller elf entirely covered in a dark green cloak. The only visible features of the elf were her glowing eyes of light blue. They shocked everyone who saw them and reminded them of the recently departed lady.  
Everyone wondered about this mysterious lady for a time, but after the news of the strange things happening in southern towns, she was forgotten. News of a mysterious killer all clothed in black who killed his victims with steel swords wreathed in a silver flame was the topic of all conversations.  
When Elrond heard of the killer, he determined to send two elves out to find this.this creature. He wanted them to find out everything about him, yet be able to move in secret, and be able to defend themselves against him if nessicary.  
Every elf wanted the honor of going to find this killer and destroy it. Each one trained harder than ever, and the mysterious elf in the corner watched the training with little interest in her great eyes.  
In the end, Elrond decided that the blue eyed elf would go, and that another young elf named Saerdas would go to find the killer. Before the two elves left on the journey Elrond decided to have a feast to ask the Valor to protect the two elves on their journey, and aid them in a quickly finding this assassin and destroying it.  
Shortly before the banquet was to begin, Elrond walked into his sister's room, he had hopes that he could escort her to her first real public appearance since her baptism. When he walked in he found her dressed for bed in he leggings and a tee-shirt. After much arguing he convinced her to come saying that is she didn't she wouldn't be allowed to go on the mission to find the killer of her mother.  
When he came back 15 minutes later he found her in the formal attire of an elf lady. Her curly golden hair was braided with many twists and turns, and silver band, inlaid with a green stone circled her head. Her face had the startling blue eyes, with glitter above them, and her mouth was a light color of pink. She had a slim figure, and she was wearing a green dress that had a scene of two birds each carrying a rose embroidered into the bottom. On her neck she wore a star necklace, that was silver, and glowed as though it were on fire.  
Once they were at the feast, every eye was focused on Kierriea as though she were her mother, not dead yet alive. As she was lead to the table by her brother, Kierriea kept her face cold and expressionless refusing to acknowledge any of the elves in the room. It was only when she was her oldest and truest friend that she began to smile just a wee bit. After the feast was (finally) over, she ran into the arms of a woman about her height with dark strait hair, and piercing green eyes. "Julieta!" She whispered into the woman's pointed ear, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" "Oh you know, I got lost on the way across the sea, ended up.well actually I'm not sure where I ended up. All I know is that it was hot sticky, and filled with short fat little men and women who called themselves fairies." "Real fairies?" "That's what they said.they could fly too.but when I picture a fairy I never think of them as short and fat...you know?" " Oh well then I think you landed on the farm of 'Magical Mahem' that Aburenic started oh I don't know..maybe a millenia ago. your such an idio. I bet he got a real kick out of you!" "You know I thought that elf looked vaguely familiar." "Haa Haa, your such an idiot." "You know I'm just kdding.right?" "Yea of course you are." Both girls subsequently collapsed onto a pile in the middle of the floor laughing their arses off.  
After their laughting fit was over, Julieta stood up and pulled Kierriea up off the floor with her, with a more serious tone she asked, "So how are you holding up after.?"  
" Just wonderful! I mean who wouldn't be glad that their mother was murdered while looking out the window." Said Keirriea darkly.  
"I am serious Kierriea, I heard your going on some mission."  
"How the hell do you know?"  
"Lets just say I am very erm.close with Saerdas."  
"Who?"  
"The other one going to find the killer.honestly.you didn't think you where going alone did you?"  
'I had hoped to.but you're right .My brother would never allow it. He only trusts me enough to tie my own shoes, he would never trust me to find the killer alone. He's probably only sending me along to get rid of me, or so I could tie Saerdas's shoes, since I am so good at the damn shoe laces."  
"Or maybe he is sending you since it was your mother, and since you happen to b the best elf with twin knives anywhere."  
"Aww stop your making me blush." said Kierriea sarcastically, "He doesn't trust me even with my own knives."  
"He knows you're the best-we all do."  
"I suppose.but you can't forget that-"  
Her next words were cut off by the blaring of trumpets to signal the lord and lady's exit from the hall. With out another word Kierriea ran up and walked out next to her brother with a still smoldering and angry look on her face. 


	5. Chapter three

Disclaimer- Middle earth and everything that concerns it came from the mind of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the characters and the plot.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Three weeks after leaving the palace, the two travelers where being pelted with rain drops as they struggled down the path. The path was wet and slippery. Along both sides there were wet, dark gray rocks, the rocks were all covered with a light green springy moss. If the moss hadn't been socking wet and slippery it would have been pleasant to lie on. In sunnier months gone past, any elf traversing this path would see many an elf lying down enjoying a good book, or picnicking elves on the sides of that path.  
  
Kierriea closed her eyes and remember long ago when her mother had taken her to this spot to tell her a story. She could remember lying in her mother's warm embrace hearing about her niece Arwen who had died with her love across the sea. After the story ended and night had fallen, Gandalf had entertained them, (and every other family in the area), with a wonderful display of his famous fireworks. That was so many years ago. Long before the entropy of middle earth. Long before her mother was brutally murdered, and long before she was sent on this crazy mission.  
  
Kierriea slid her gaze to the young elf riding beside her, searching his face for some sign of the thoughts running through his head. When she couldn't find even the slightest hint of emotion on his face, she sighed and looked ahead again. She wondered what Julietta had seen in this rather peculiar elf. She would see why she was attracted to him with his light blonde hair and his blue eyes, but there was nothing extraordinary about him. If he had a personality then maybe he would be more enjoyable, but he was always silent in her presence.  
  
After a few more hours of wet, oppressing silence, the two elves arrived at a tattered inn. Since they where both tired, and sore from riding for three weeks straight, they decided to spend the night in the inn so they could have a bath, and sleep in a real bed. After they where both bathed and dressed in fresh clothes, they went down to the tavern to get some dinner.  
  
While they where eating (once again in silence) Kierriea noticed a pair of dark eyes intently watching her every move. Nervous se averted her eyes to her plate and didn't look in the direction he was sitting at all. When she finally got the courage to look again, the mysterious stranger was gone.  
  
Later as she prepared for bed, Kierriea heard a knock at her door. When she finally got to the door and opened it, she was facing an empty hall- way. As she turned to close the door, a little slip of paper that had somehow eluded her before caught her eye. She picked it up, and slowly began to open it. Inside was a hastily written note from Searedas.  
  
Kierriea-  
After you went to your room to get ready for bed, I went back to the  
bar to get a drink and a strange man I had never met before came up  
and began to talk to me about our quest to find this killer. He  
informed me that the killer was in our midst and that we should watch  
our backs. I need to talk to you as soon as you can get dressed! Go  
to my door and knock twice. I'll be waiting.  
-Searedas  
  
Kierriea quickly balled the note and threw some trousers and a shirt on. She ran down the hall to what she knew was Searedeas's door and knocked loudly two times. She impatiently waited for 10 minutes for him to open, and turned form the door to leave. As soon as her back was turned a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness of the room behind her.  
  
"Be silent and don't say a word." A sharp voice hissed into her pointed ear.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Silence!" The voiced hissed again.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If you are silent you will understand."  
  
Once the man was satisfied that she would not say another word, he picked Kierriea up and carried her into a room next to the one they currently occupied. He threw her into a chair and began to speak in a soft voice.  
  
"Your companion sent me to get you.He may have mentioned me in the note he sent you, but I'm not sure. He told me to tell you what I told him about your..quest.to find that assassin who killed your Queen."  
  
"So who are you then?" Kierriea whispered.  
  
"Just an elf.no one of great importance."  
  
"What did you tell him that you where going to tell me?"  
  
"Simply to watch your back. And that the death of the lady was not a coincidence.It all corresponds with the will of the dark lord across the sea. Even here across the sea, we can not be free of his reign."  
  
"We are elves in our own land, and subject to the will of no man, we govern ourselves."  
  
"No, you do not. You are all governed by a force that you are too niave to comprehend. You could not understand."  
  
"How-"  
  
"We are all controlled by his will regardless of what you think. The dark lord controls all with in his gaze and grasp. Even the lands across the sea are under him. The death of your lady is no coincidence. It all corresponds with the oncoming war. Don't you see it? With her dead, then the race of men have almost no chance of survival. She was the only ruling elf who cared. With her gone the war is lost."  
  
"There are others that this lord knows not. There are other who can control the elves. There are other rulers who can and will lead us to the battle. He just can not see them."  
  
"Then watch your back if you intend to lead the elves."  
  
After a long awkward silence, Kierriea rose from the hard floor, and silently exited the room. After he was sure she was gone, the other elf rose and looked into a mirror.  
  
After a few moments flames rose in the mirror and the shape of a man could be seen. The elf bowed his head and said "Master".  
  
"So you found the lady's daughter did you?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Then get her trust, and use her to get close to Elrond, her brother."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"He is next. Remember-if the elves come back over the sea to fight then ALL IS LOST!"  
  
"Yes, Master"  
  
"You must not fail on this mission, Belrigris. If the elves come back over the sea, then all you have worked to defeat, all that the men who tortured you as an elfling, they will survive and it is you who will feel the whips on your back again."  
  
"Yes, Master. I will do as you ask and I will not fail."  
  
The mirror flashed and went dark, and all the red flames disappeared with a crack. The elf covered the mirror with a dark tarp, and went to a chest in the corner of the dark room. He slowly unhooked the clasp, and pulled out a pair of steel blades wreathed in silver fire. With out a word he slid them into their sheathes on his belt, and walked out the door into the dark hall way  
  
Big Red Jimmy-Thanks buddy for all the nice things you wrote  
  
Mariel - I am not sure if Elrond was her son by marriage or her blood son, but I know that she regarded him as her own son. But I can check up on that if you want. I also killed her because she said that she was alone because of the ring. I can't understand why she would want to live forever if she was all alone.  
  
Read and review please =) 


End file.
